in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Lemon Aid
This is the third episode of the first season of The New Adventures of the Red Crystals. Red Fork and Blue Ocean receive an unexpected visit, as one of their friends from Equestria suddenly shows up in their house in Echo Creek. Eager to help, the new pony decides to follow Red Fork and Blue Ocean on their adventures, but they're afraid it might be too dangerous for her. Story Red Fork and Blue Ocean are having a relaxing morning at their house, playing videogames and eating potato chips.Well, at least it was relaxing for Red Fork... * Red Fork: I win again! * Blue Ocean: No fair! Why can't I win one for a change? * Red Fork: Hey, don't get upset. At least you're practicing. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, but I hope I was getting better. 24 wins to 0 isn't very inspiring. * Red Fork: Maybe you'll win the next one. What do you say, one more round? * Blue Ocean: Ok, let's give it a try. Just when Red Fork and Blue Ocean were about to start a twenty-fifth round, someone knocked on the door. * Blue Ocean: Who could that be? * Red Fork: I'll go check. Pause the game, don't cheat. * Blue Ocean: *''pauses the game* Ok... Red Fork opens the door, and sees Lemon Glass. * Red Fork: Lemon Glass!? * Lemon Glass: Hi, Red Fork! * Red Fork: Wait, how did you get here? * Lemon Glass: I found the portal Bright Spark opened between Equestria and Earth. I decided to check it out. Once I knew you and Blue Ocean were here, I just had to come along too! * Red Fork: Ok, I guess. * Lemon Glass: So, where is Blue Ocean? * Red Fork: He's in the living room. We were playing videogames. * Lemon Glass: Ok. Can I come in? * Red Fork: Sure! As Lemon Glass enters, Red Fork sees Blue Ocean playing without him. * Red Fork: Hey, you're cheating! * Blue Ocean: *''Quickly pauses the game* ''What? No... * Red Fork: Yes, you were. * Blue Ocean: No, I wasn't. * Red Fork: Yes you were! * Blue Ocean: No, I wasn't! * Lemon Glass: Uh... guys? * Red Fork: Yes, you were! * Blue Ocean: No, I wasn't! * Lemon Glass: Guys... * Red Fork: Yes, you were! * Blue Ocean: No, I wasn't! * Lemon Glass: Stop it! Red Fork and Blue Ocean stop arguing immediately. * Red Fork: Sorry you had to see that. * Lemon Glass: It's ok. But please, don't do that again. * Blue Ocean: Got it. * Lemon Glass: So, I was thinking about something. I've been here in Echo Creek for a while, and I like the city. I want to start a lemonade stand here, just like the one I have in Ponyville. * Blue Ocean: So, you're going to stay in Echo Creek? * Lemon Glass: At least for some days or weeks. * Red Fork: Sounds good. Just remember to be careful. Bright Spark is around here too, and he's tried to attack the city before. Something tells me that he's not going to give up anytime soon. * Lemon Glass: Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's nice to see you guys again. * Red Fork: It's nice to see you too. Have a great time here at Echo Creek! * Lemon Glass: I will. Thanks! I have to go now. I'm moving into my new house. * Red Fork: Ok, bye Lemon Glass! * Blue Ocean: Good luck with your new lemonade stand! * Lemon Glass: Thanks guys! See you later! Lemon Glass exits by the front door. Blue Ocean goes back to the videogame console, while Red Fork goes to the fridge for something to eat. The next day, Red Fork and Blue Ocean are having lunch at their house, when they hear noise outside. * Blue Ocean: What's that? * Red Fork: Sounds like Bright Spark is up to no good again. * Blue Ocean: Let's go stop him. * Red Fork: Got it. Red Fork devours his lunch in one bite, and goes with Blue Ocean to fight Bright Spark. As they run to the place where Bright Spark is attacking, Lemon Glass sees them and follows them. * Lemon Glass: Hi guys! * Red Fork: Lemon Glass? What are you doing? * Lemon Glass: I wanted to help you guys fight Bright Spark. * Red Fork: It's too dangerous for you Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: But... * Blue Ocean: Go home where you're safe. Leave this to us! * Lemon Glass: But I could help you! * Red Fork: Lemon Glass, we'll be fine. Fighting villains is way too dangerous, you could get hurt. * Lemon Glass: And what about you guys? * Blue Ocean: We already have lots of experience fighting villains. * Red Fork: Yeah, we'll be ok. * Lemon Glass: But... * Red Fork: Just go home, ok? * Lemon Glass: Aw... Ok, good luck. Lemon Glass flies back home, disappointed that Red Fork and Blue Ocean won't let her help them. * Lemon Glass: I only wanted to help them... Meanwhile, Red Fork and Blue Ocean arrive at the location where Bright Spark is attacking the city. * Red Fork: Stop right there, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: Red Fork! You again! * Red Fork: Yup, it's me. Now get your machine out of here, will you? * Bright Spark: *''sarcastically* ''Hm... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, of course, I know! NO! * Red Fork: Well, if you don't leave, we'll have to stop you evil plans! * Bright Spark: Give it a try, Red Fork! * Red Fork: Sure! Ready to fight Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: *''upset he was ignored in the dialogue* ''Thanks for mentioning me. Bright Spark's machine stars shooting homing missiles at Red Fork and Blue Ocean. Blue Ocean creates a forcefield, protecting himself and Red Fork from the homing missiles. Red Fork then shoots powerful magic blasts at Bright Spark's machine. However, the machine didn't take any damage. * Red Fork: What? * Bright Spark: Surprised? I made my machine magic-proof, since that's your main weapon. * Red Fork: Good move, Bright Spark. But that won't be enough to stop me! * Blue Ocean: What about me? * Red Fork: Oh yeah, and my friend Blue Ocean. * Bright Spark: We'll see about that! Bright Spark continues to shoot homing missiles at the ponies, until the forcefield is destroyed. Red Fork rams into the machine, impaling it with his horn. However, the machine kept resistant to the damage. * Bright Spark: This machine is made of a special synthesized metal I made myself. It's super strong, and can take your heavy attacks without taking too much damage from them. * Red Fork: Rats, now what? * Bright Spark: Give up! That's what! Bright Spark makes his machine shoot lasers and homing missiles at the two ponies. With the forcefield down, they have no other choice than to dodge the attacks. Red Fork and Blue Ocean move around quickly to dodge the machine's attacks. However, soon it's too much to dodge. Blue Ocean gets hit by a few lasers, while Red Fork gets hit by a homing missile. * Bright Spark: Yes! Victory will be mine! Red Fork and Blue Ocean continue to attempt dodging the attacks, but Bright Spark's machine continues striking them with lasers and homing missiles, so much that the two ponies are left weak and damaged. * Red Fork: Ouch... * Blue Ocean: This couldn't get worse! Bright Spark then presses a button, causing his machine to shoot a powerful missile at both ponies. * Blue Ocean: I guess it can. * Red Fork: You just had to say that, didn't you? Red Fork and Blue Ocean are impacted by the big missile, and are blown away when the missile explodes. * Bright Spark: Au revoir, my most hated foes! *''evil laugh* Red Fork and Blue Ocean are blown through the sky, flying above the city. However, they get worried when they start to fall. * Red Fork: Uh oh... * Blue Ocean: How are we going to survive this!? * Red Fork: I'll be honest to you, my friend... I have no idea. * Blue Ocean: So, would it be a good time to scream in fear for our lives? * Red Fork: Yeah, that could be fitting. Both unicorns hug each other and start yelling as they fall. They're quickly getting closer to the ground, only seconds away from the lethal impact. * Blue Ocean: This is it! Good bye, cruel world! They continue to yell, and even close their eyes. However, they do not hit the ground. They continue yelling, believing they're still falling, until Red Fork opens one of his eyes, and notices that Lemon Glass has catched them with a net. Lemon Glass looks at them, while she struggles to stay in the air while holding the net. * Red Fork: Lemon Glass? * Lemon Glass: Could you tell Blue Ocean to stop yelling, please? * Red Fork: Sure. Hey Blue Ocean, open your eyes. * Blue Ocean: *''opens his eyes*'' So, we're not dead? * Red Fork: Nope. Lemon Glass saved us! * Blue Ocean: She did? * Lemon Glass: Yes, but you guys are really heavy! * Blue Ocean: That's Red Fork, not me! * Red Fork: Hey! I'll let you know I'm on a seafood diet! * Blue Ocean: Really? * Red Fork: Yeah. Whenever I see food, I eat it. * Blue Ocean: *''facepalms* I should've guessed. Lemon Glass slowly descends, until she brings the net and both ponies safely to the ground. Then she rests on the ground, exhausted from all the effort she had to do with her wings. * Red Fork: Lemon Glass, you saved our lives! * Lemon Glass: *''exhausted* ''No problem... * Blue Ocean: That was amazing! If it weren't for you, we could've died! * Red Fork: If it weren't for her, we '''would've' died. * Lemon Glass: It's ok guys. I'll go home now. While she walks home, she sees a robot pony approach. It's Twi-bot. * Twi-bot: Capture the enemy! * Lemon Glass: Aah! Stand back! Lemon Glass tosses a lemon to Twi-bot. The lemon explodes on contact, causing all the lemon juice inside the fruit to splash on Twi-bot, damaging her system. * Twi-bot: System failing! Unknown substance found in system! System will shut down in... *turns off and falls to the ground* * Red Fork: Wow, that was cool. * Lemon Glass: Not really. It's just my way of defending myself. I think I'll leave now. You guys still have to stop Bright Spark, right? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, we do. * Lemon Glass: Well... see you later guys. Lemon Glass walks away. However, Red Fork has an idea, and stops Lemon Glass. * Red Fork: Wait just a moment Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: What is it? * Red Fork: You wanted to help us fight Bright Spark, right? * Lemon Glass: Yeah? But isn't it too dangerous? Shouldn't I stay home where I'm safe, while you guys take care of it? You're the experts, after all. * Red Fork: Actually, I was thinking you could help us. * Blue Ocean: What!? * Red Fork: What do you say, Lemon Glass? Want to help us take down a villain? * Lemon Glass: *''thinks for a moment* ''Yes, I'd love to. * Red Fork: Great! Let's go! * Blue Ocean: What is going on here? * Red Fork: Just follow me. You'll get it soon. Red Fork runs back to the place where Bright Spark is attacking the city with his machine. Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass follow him. Blue Ocean is confused, while Lemon Glass is excited to help her friends. Soon, they find themselves face to face again with Bright Spark's machine. * Bright Spark: Oh, so you came back for more? * Red Fork: We're ready to defeat you, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: Oh, so you really believe you can defeat me? * Red Fork: Yes, because now we have Lemon Glass! * Bright Spark: *''laughs* ''Are you serious? What si that pathetic pegasus going to do? Make lemonade for me? * Blue Ocean: Yeah Red Fork, what is Lemon Glass going to do to help? * Red Fork: Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Lemon Glass, do your thing! * Lemon Glass: Uh, ok! Lemon Glass flies above Bright Spark's machine. Bright Spark shoots lasers at her, but she manages to dodge them in the sky. Then she drops several lemons on Bright Spark's machine. These explode on contact with Bright Spark's machine, and the lemon juice splashed by the explosion damages the machine, causing it to malfunction. * Bright Spark: What? No! What is happening!? * Red Fork: What's the matter, Bright Spark? Too much sour? * Bright Spark: My machine! Bright Spark's machine continues to malfunction, until Red Fork jumps onto the machine, and destroys it by smashing it with his weight. * Red Fork: Now get out of here Bright Spark. Your evil plans have failed! * Bright Spark: I hate you guys! I will be back! Bright Spark retreats from the three ponies. Lemon Glass flies back to her two friends. * Blue Ocean: What just happened? * Red Fork: Good job Lemon Glass! * Lemon Glass: Thanks Red Fork. I'm glad to help. * Red Fork: Thank you, Lemon Glass. If it weren't for you, we couldn't have defeated Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, I guess Red Fork is right. * Red Fork: We're sorry about excluding you before. We didn't realize you could be such a great teammate. * Lemon Glass: *''blushes* ''Aw, thanks guys! I'm willing to help you whenever you need it! * Red Fork: Good, because you'll be part of our team now. * Lemon Glass: Really? * Red Fork: Yup. Together, the three of us will defend this city from Bright Spark and any other villains that try to attack it. * Blue Ocean: So, we're going to be a team of heroes or something? * Red Fork: Yeah, something like that. * Blue Ocean: Then we'll need a team name! * Red Fork: You're right. But what should it be? * Lemon Glass: Well, we're the only pony heroes here as of now. How about the Pony Heroes? * Red Fork: Nah, we probably need a different name. * Blue Ocean: Like what? * Red Fork: I don't know, something that sounds cooler. We can think about it later though. * Lemon Glass: Well, I was going to get some lunch. Wanna come with me guys? * Red Fork: Lunch sounds great! * Blue Ocean: Let's go for it! And so the three friends go to have some lunch together, while they enjoy each other's company. And Red Fork had learned an important lesson about leadership. * Red Fork: Everyone has something important to offer. And everyone's contribution is important, no matter how small it may seem at first. At the end, when everyone contributes to the team, great things can happen. * Blue Ocean: Who are you talking to, Red Fork? * Red Fork: *''shrugs* '' The End Category:Stories Category:The New Adventures of the Red Crystals Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Solo stories